


The Kyros' Unexpected Desire

by vaskianmountains



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (Dis)obedience, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Immobilization (sort of), M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Service Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains
Summary: This was not what Nikandros had expected when he walked into his kings’ office.Or, Nikandros walks in on Laurent and Damen trying something new, and Laurent makes certain Nikandros knows exactly what is going on. (And afterwards, Nikandros cannot seem to forget about what he saw.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captive Prince fic and the first fanfic I have written in years. I've had it lying in my documents for a little while now, but I finally managed to sit my ass down and edit it, so I can post it. The second chapter is already written (and is about twice the length of the first one), but still needs to be edited. I'm hoping to upload it within at least a week, so if you liked this first chapter, do look out for it. I'm over on tumblr @vaskianmountains
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter!

At the end of the evening meal, the kings of Akielos and Vere excused themselves from the table. They still had reports to sort through and they would like to finish before retiring to bed for the day.

Nikandros had sat next to them, and so he knew that they were truly planning to go through reports, rather than only using it as an appropriate excuse in lieu of announcing how they were actually going to spend their evening. After all, Nikandros had, against his will, learned well enough by now how to recognize when a proposal made by the Veretian king contained any undertones of a proposition of a different kind.

Unfortunately, Nikandros himself was still sitting in the dining room. He was currently engaged in small talk with a couple of minor Veretian noblemen on a topic that didn’t interest him, and he hadn’t yet found a polite way to try and extract himself from the conversation. When one of the servants made her way over to them, she was a welcome interruption.

She apologized for disturbing them and informed Nikandros that Councilman Herode had arrived early at the palace. They had expected the councilman to arrive no earlier than tomorrow from Arles, but his journey must have been easier than expected for him to have already arrived this evening.

Herode was normally not company Nikandros welcomed with any measure of excitement, but he was better than the minor noblemen he was currently talking with, who only showed interest in him as a way to curry favor with the kings. He took this as his opportunity to take his leave of them. He excused himself and left for the entrance hall, where Herode had been left. 

 

*

 

“Councilman,” Nikandros greeted Herode. He inclined his head as a symbol of respect between equals. “We had not expected you to arrive until tomorrow.”

“Kyros,” Herode said as he inclined his head in turn. He explained that his party had already crossed the border into Delpha during the afternoon, and that they had decided to push on for Marlas, rather than having to opt for staying at an inn for another night.

Out of propriety, Nikandros offered to walk Herode to the rooms he usually occupied when visiting Marlas.

As they were walking through the halls, the councilman asked after how the kings had been since his last correspondence with them while he had still been in Arles.

Nikandros assured him of their good health, but did not say anything that meant much more than that, because anything more specific was not Nikandros’ place to share. 

“Do you think his Majesty will have time to join us in my rooms this evening?” Herode asked when they reached the door to his rooms. 

“I will go and inquire it of him.”

Of course, Nikandros could have sent a servant to do so, but going himself meant that he did not have to stay on his own with Herode. The man might be less vexing then the noblemen who had kept Nikandros after dinner, but that didn't mean he looked forward to spending an evening with him. If Laurent joined them, Nikandros would have at least the Veretian king's attempt at feigning interest in the man’s life as entertainment. 

 

*

 

The guards at the doors to the kings’ rooms immediately let Nikandros in upon his request to see the kings. The sitting room was empty, but the sounds of conversation could be heard coming from the kings’ office.

Nikandros walked to the door and knocked on it. 

The kings’ conversation stopped before Laurent’s voice rang out clearly through the door, “Enter.”

Nikandros pushed open the door. Inside the room, both of his kings were sitting behind the same wooden desk strewn with papers. However, while Damianos was sitting on the chair behind it, Laurent was sitting on the other king’s lap. 

Laurent shifted his position on Damen’s lap and turned towards Nikandros. Damen’s mouth fell open and a soft sound escaped it, but Laurent didn’t pay it any attention. “Kyros, what has brought you to our rooms?”

Nikandros attention had shifted to Damen, whose cheeks had flushed and whose gaze was firmly turned away from him. He looked back at Laurent again, who raised one inquisitive eyebrow. 

“I came to notify you that Councilman Herode has arrived early. He also enquired whether you would join us in his rooms, your Majesty.”

“Very well,” Laurent said. “Damianos and I have finished going through most of these reports, and he should be able to finish the last ones while I go and visit the councilman. Kyros, would you grab my pants for me?”

“Your pants?” Nikandros’ surprise at the question caused him to forget adding a ‘your majesty’ to the end. 

“Yes,” Laurent answered. “They are on the other desk.”

Nikandros looked at the desk facing the one his kings were sitting at. There was, indeed, a pair of Veretian pants lying on it. Still confused, Nikandros picked them up and walked around the other desk to hand them to Laurent. Only then did he notice that the Veretian king was naked from the waist down. He also saw that the skirt from Damen’s chiton was pushed upwards.

Laurent rose from Damen’s lap and Nikandros watched as his king’s cock slid out of Laurent’s ass and then bounced against his still covered abdomen. Damen quickly covered himself with the skirt of his chiton, though it did next to nothing to hide his erection. 

It did manage to pull Nikandros out of his trance and he forcibly lifted his gaze up, only for him to come eye to eye with Damen, whose whole face was now flushed a dark red. Nikandros tore his gaze away again.

This time he found himself looking at Laurent who was securing his own half hardened cock away into his pants. Nikandros knew that Veretians normally wore underwear, which, like their other clothes, had too many laces by Akielon standards. However, he couldn’t help but notice that the Veretian king hadn’t put any on. He kept watching as Laurent fastened the laces of his pants. Laurent turned and pulled on his boots which were standing next to the desk. The angle of his bent back accentuated the curves of his ass.

His ass which had only moments ago been filled with Damen’s cock. 

Laurent sounded fully composed when he turned towards Nikandros again. “Are you ready to come with me and visit the councilman, Kyros?”

“Right. Yes,” Nikandros remembered himself and quickly added a “your Majesty.”

Laurent walked back to Damen and leaned in, putting his mouth near his ear, though Nikandros could clearly hear him when he spoke (and Nikandros was fairly certain that was on purpose). “I'll come back later tonight. You will not touch yourself until then. If you can obey that, I'll see whether I'll feel up to it to help you out with,” he glanced down at Damen's lap, where his erection was still clearly visible, “your condition.”

After that, Laurent walked out of the office and Nikandros followed him. He did his best to keep his eyes away from Laurent’s ass and to focus his mind on Herode, hoping that that would help to cool his blood down, if not enough to make the flush on his cheeks disappear, than at least enough to no longer put himself in danger of developing an erection of his own at any second. 

 

*

 

Nikandros would never admit to it later, but when he found himself stroking his own cock later that night, he couldn’t help himself but do so to the thought of his best friend fucking the king of Vere.

He imagined what would have happened, had Nikandros not interrupted them earlier this evening. They would have finished going through all of the reports, with Damen’s cock still buried in Laurent’s ass. Then, when they finished reading and signing the last one, Laurent put it aside, on the stack of other reports and papers on the desk. He leaned back against Damen’s chest, took his own cock in his hand, and started stroking himself to full hardness. 

Damen brought his hand up to Laurent’s chest and slid it down to help him. 

“No,” Laurent told him. “You will keep your hands off me and keep still until I give you permission to do otherwise.”

Damen groaned in frustration, but he placed his hand back on the armrest of the chair. 

Meanwhile, Laurent kept stroking his own cock. When he reached the head, he pressed down on the slit and spread his pre-come around. Nikandros copied the movements on his own cock. 

Laurent started to slowly rock his ass back and forth on Damen’s cock. With every shift, his hole tightened and un-tightened.

“Laurent...” Damen panted. 

“Damianos,” Laurent answered. He couldn’t manage to keep his voice fully composed anymore, though, the slightest breathiness slipping through. 

“Laurent, I need...” Damen grabbed tightly onto the armrests of the chair to keep himself from putting his hands on Laurent. 

“What you need is of no concern to me.”

“But Laurent—”

“No,” Laurent stopped the rocking of his hips, though his hole was still clenched tightly around Damen’s cock. “You will follow my directions, and do as I see fit.”

Damen threw his head back against the backrest of the chair and groaned in frustration again. He could now only content himself with the warmth and tightness of Laurent’s hole around his cock, even though his hips desperately wanted to buck into him. 

Laurent kept his hand on his own cock, slowly bringing himself pleasure while Damen was left restraining himself. His head was resting against Damen’s chest, his golden hair splayed across the olive skin of Damen’s shoulder. Soft moans and whimpers left his mouth, reminding Damen of what he wasn’t getting.

Damen couldn’t take it, anymore. He lost his grip on his restraint and his hands fell onto Laurent’s hips. 

“Damianos—” Laurent started in warning, but Damen cut him off. 

“No,” he said, dismissing Laurent’s orders. 

At Damen’s disobedience, Nikandros grabbed the base of his own cock tightly. 

Damen spread his arms across Laurent’s torso, one right above his cock, and the other one across his chest. He pulled Laurent against himself and stood up from the chair, lifting Laurent with him.

Laurent let out a surprised gasp. As Damen bent forward and laid him across the desk, he braced his arms against the wood. In the process, the reports that had still been laying on the desk got shoved aside and fell onto the floor in a rush of noise.

Damen straightened himself again and grabbed onto Laurent’s hips. Now, finally, he could start fucking into Laurent’s hole with hard thrusts. 

Nikandros’ hand grabbed onto his bed sheets tightly, while his other one was still tightly wrapped around his cock. His hips bucked into his grip to the same rhythm Damen used to thrust into Laurent’s hole. 

“Damen,” Laurent gasped in between moans. 

“Laurent,” Damen answered, as he sped up his thrusts. 

“Damen, I think—” A moan broke up his sentence. “I’m going to—I’m close—”

Damen moved one of his hands away from Laurent’s hips and grabbed his leaking cock. He started pumping it to the rhythm of his own thrusts. 

It didn’t take much longer before they both came at the same time, gasping each other’s names. Damen spilled his seed deep inside Laurent, while Laurent spilled over Damen’s hand, the desk, and the jacket he was still wearing. 

Nikandros came together with them as well, his own spend ending up on his own abdomen. He couldn’t remember a time when he had had such a strong reaction to getting himself off. He kept stroking himself through his orgasm, imagining how Damen would guide himself and Laurent through their own. 

No, Nikandros thought, he wouldn’t admit to this later. But he hoped that he could now finally forget about what he had seen in his kings’ office.

 

*

 

He should have known he wouldn’t be that lucky, however. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! It's just over double the length of the first chapter. Just as a quick fyi, there's some brief referenced Nikandros/OFC in this chapter. I didn't tag for it, because of how short it is (only one paragraph + one sentence, so blink and you'll miss it) and because I didn't want it to seem like there would be any focus on it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Nikandros did his best to forget about what he had seen in his kings’ office.

The next day, however, the image of Damen’s cock sliding out of Laurent’s ass came unbidden to his mind again, when he saw his kings in one of the hallways that afternoon, Laurent wrapped in Damen’s arms.  He felt the warmth of his stirring arousal deep in his abdomen, and, before his cock could begin to harden, he quickly made his way to his rooms.

He ordered his servants to prepare a bath for him—a cold one.  When the tub had finally been filled and the servants had left, Nikandros gratefully sank down into the water. The cold was a shock to his by now half hardened cock as well as the rest of his body, but after staying in the water for a couple of minutes, his arousal, thankfully, started to wane.

Nikandros shouldn’t be having these thoughts, and arousal was certainly not the reaction he should be having to them. Damianos and Laurent were his kings, and these were not fantasies a kyros should be having about his kings.

That evening, Nikandros didn’t go to the dining hall for his evening meal, but had it brought to him in his rooms instead. Afterwards, he went to the training ring and sparred with some of the guards. He exercised his body until he was barely able to keep standing.

When he fell down onto his bed back in his rooms, he felt confident that he was tired enough to fall into a dreamless sleep that wouldn’t be disturbed by images of his kings in certain positions.

The next day, he took his meals in his rooms again, pleading illness. It allowed him to get through his day without having to see his kings and without having his mind stray to certain thoughts in which they played a role.

In the morning, he woke up from a dream he couldn’t recall and found himself pleasantly hard. He slid his hand under the covers, enclosed his cock with it, and started stroking himself. It was only when he finished that he realized that in the unguarded hours of the morning, his mind had taken him back to the image of his kings having sex.

From that day onwards, he made sure to start off his mornings with a cold bath.

 

*

 

Nikandros continued his feigned illness throughout the following days, and he avoided any interaction with Damen and Laurent. However, when the end of the week had approached and with it a planned council meeting, he refrained from excusing himself from attending. Damen and Laurent were still his kings, and Nikandros was still their Kyros. His lack of control on his sexual fantasies should not allow him to shirk his duty of serving his kings.

However, that did not stop him from regretting setting foot into the meeting room. Laurent was sitting in Damen’s lap again. Nikandros’ mind was taken back to the evening in his kings’ office at the start of the week, and he had to do a double take to make certain Laurent was wearing pants this time.

Nikandros had been the last one to arrive, and his usual chair next to Damen was the only empty seat left save Laurent’s currently unoccupied one. As he sat down, both of his kings greeted him and Nikandros murmured a noncommittal sound back. Laurent moved over to his own chair on Damen’s other side and announced the start of the meeting.

Nikandros listened to Herode talk about how the situation in Arles fared, he listened to Vannes and Makedon talk about the tensions between the Delphan troops and the Vaskian tribes along the border, and he listened to the decisions made by his kings. He didn’t manage to make any contribution of his own, however. He was too busy with desperately trying to stop his mind from imaging Laurent climbing back into Damen’s lap and riding his cock in front of the entire council.

When he was finally able to get out of the meeting in the mid-afternoon, Nikandros knew that a cold bath wasn’t going to be enough to cool down his blood. However, he knew from the last two times that if he were to indulge in his arousal on his own again, his mind would inevitably stray to the image of Damen and Laurent engaged in one sexual act or another. So instead, he determined to seek out someone who could distract him from those fantasies.

He ended up in bed with Pylia, one of the kitchen maids he had slept with on multiple prior occasions. Nikandros wasn’t going to reflect on how her body shape and coloring were as different from either of his kings as he was likely to find in Marlas, but he was grateful that as he found pleasure in her body, she didn’t wake any fantasies in him that he shouldn’t be having.

 

*

 

Afterwards, Nikandros was left feeling optimistic. So instead of having his meal brought to his rooms again that evening, he joined his kings and the rest of the household in the dining hall.

Damen was the first one to spot Nikandros. A beaming smile spread across his face as Nikandros sat down next to him at the table. “Nikandros!” he exclaimed. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all week.”

Nikandros felt Damen’s happiness transfer to him, and a smile of his own spread across his face. “I sat next to you all throughout the council meeting this morning and afternoon.”

“Sure,” Damen said, “but you were barely present. You didn’t say anything throughout the entire meeting, not even for sake of arguing with Laurent. I thought you must have still been feeling ill and only attended out of a sense of duty.”

Damen knew Nikandros too well. Nikandros loved him for that, but at times it could be aggravating. Right now, though, it left him feeling even more guilty about the fantasies he’d been having.

“No,” Nikandros lied. Then he gave him part of the truth, “I just had a hard time concentrating.”

“But you are feeling better now?”

“Yes,” Nikandros answered, and that, too, was the truth. There was still a slight fear in the back of his mind that his thoughts might wander to inappropriate places, but overall, he wasn’t worried about it. He was also happy to finally be able to normally interact with his best friend again. He had missed that.

By then, servants were coming into the dining hall, and started serving food. They first came to the kings and placed dishes with a mix of Veretian and Akielon food in front of them before they served the rest of the table. The food being set down seemingly caused Laurent’s conversation with the nobles seated next to him to end, and the Veretian king turned to Nikandros.

“Nikandros,” he said. “I heard you are feeling better.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Good,” Laurent said. “I’m sure you would be able to come visit us later this evening in that case. Damen has missed your company these last few days.”

“Of course,” he answered. Nikandros wasn’t certain whether it would be a good idea to spend an evening alone with Damen and Laurent in their rooms. However, he was still feeling satisfied from his afternoon spend with Pylia. Besides, he wouldn’t have been able to say no to Damen’s hopeful eyes.

 

*

 

Later that evening, the guards immediately let Nikandros into the kings’ rooms. Neither of the kings were in the sitting room, but Nikandros could hear their voices through the open door of the bedroom. After he had already started to walk towards the bedroom, he realized that that might not have been the smartest idea, but by then it was already too late.

Nikandros could see both of his kings standing in front of the bed, lips locked together. As they pulled away from each other, Laurent’s hands moved to the pin holding Damen’s chiton together and pulled it out. He moved away from Damen, closer towards the bed, so the fabric could fall away, revealing Damen’s half hardened cock.

“Are you sure there is time for that?” Damen asked. “Nikandros is supposed to be here in half an hour.”

The grin on Laurent’s face and the glint in his eyes told Nikandros that that indeed, as Nikandros recalled, wasn’t the time he had agreed upon with Nikandros after dinner when Damen had already left the dining hall, and that he had deliberately given Damen a different time for when Nikandros was supposed to arrive. “Well, we’ll just have to be quick then,” he said. “Or, we could let Nikandros watch us.”

Nikandros couldn’t help but take note of how Damen’s cock reacted to that.

Laurent didn’t miss it either. “Does that mean we should take our time?”

Damen answered him by pulling him back in for a kiss.

Fortunately, Nikandros managed to collect himself rather quickly. He knew that while Damen might have been turned on by Laurent’s suggestion, he might not actually want Nikandros to watch them. Nikandros coughed to alert them of his presence.

Damen froze in his kiss with Laurent, who pulled away from him and turned towards Nikandros. Damen himself kept standing in the same position, although he did turn his face in order to look at Nikandros. Like the last time Nikandros had walked in on them, his face was flushed a dark red. However, unlike last time, he didn’t make any move to hide his erect cock and kept it on display.

“Kyros,” Laurent greeted him. “I'm glad to see you have joined us. As you can see,” he gestured towards Damen, and continued, “Damianos and I are still occupied in other matters. If you don't mind, you may seat yourself in the sitting room and wait until we are done. Although,” he turned to look at Damen, “your king might like for you to stay and watch.”

Damen’s mouth fell open at that. He ducked his head, and wetted his lips with his tongue as he closed his mouth again.

Laurent had turned back to Nikandros, one eyebrow raised.

Nikandros didn’t know where he found the courage—perhaps it was the fact that Damen actually seemed to be turned on by what was happening—but he was feeling daring, so he turned to Laurent and asked, “And if I want the third option, your Majesty?”

“Which is, Kyros?”

“To join in.”

Laurent's lips curled up into a smile. He held one of his wrists out towards Nikandros. “Well, in that case, make yourself useful and attend me.”

Nikandros moved to Laurent and began to undo the laces at his wrist. He could feel Damen’s gaze lying heavily on them.

“Are you enjoying watching someone else undress me, Damen?” Laurent asked in amusement when Nikandros moved on to his other wrist.

“I’m enjoying watching _Nikandros_ undress you.”

Nikandros stilled momentarily as that sentence and the emphasis on his name went straight to his cock, before he quickly finished unlacing the sleeve and moved on to the laces that started at Laurent’s throat and moved down along his chest. When he finished unlacing those, he helped Laurent shrug out of the jacket. Nikandros made to help him undress further, but Laurent told him that it was enough for now. Instead, he gestured towards Damen’s cock. “You should go and serve your king, Kyros.”

He looked at Damen, then down to his cock leaking pre-come. Nikandros went down on his knees in front of him. “Exalted,” he addressed him.

Kneeling down in front of his king was nothing new. However, the rush of arousal that went through him at performing the action was. He looked up at Damen as he took the man’s cock in his hand, and was met with dilated brown eyes. He spread the pre-come around the head with his thumb, and was rewarded with a deep groan. He moved his hand further down Damen’s cock and brought his mouth closer. He licked up the pre-come that was still leaking out of the slit.

Laurent’s voice interrupted them, “Do you need me to direct you, Kyros?”

“I know how to suck a cock,” Nikandros answered him, “and I know how to serve my king.” Those words rewarded Nikandros with another groan from Damen. Nikandros licked him one more time before he took the head into his mouth.

“Good,” Laurent said.

Nikandros took Damen’s cock further into his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down.

From his periphery vision, Nikandros saw that Laurent had moved to stand next to them. He felt Laurent’s hands come up to his head and felt them start working on undoing the tie holding his hair back. When he had pulled Nikandros’ hair free, he combed his fingers through it, and shook it out. He brought his hand back and rested it on Nikandros head, fingers tangled in his hair. Damen then brought his hand forward as well and placed his palm on top of Laurent’s hand, resting his fingers in between Laurent’s. Both of his kings holding on to his head as he sucked one of their cocks sent a rush of pleasure through him, and he moaned around Damen. One of them—and the fact that he couldn’t fully register which one was both maddening and pleasing—rewarded him for that by scratching his head.

He continued working Damen’s cock, filing away how he reacted to each of the various movements of his mouth and tongue. He took Damen further into his mouth than he had yet done, past the entrance of his throat, although he couldn’t manage to take all of him. He swallowed around his cock, making Damen buck his hips in response.

“Nikandros, I—” but Damen had no time to warn him, anymore. Nikandros felt Damen’s cock twitch as he spilled down his throat.

Laurent pressed himself up against Damen with Nikandros in between them, and pulled him down to kiss him through his orgasm.

When Damen was finished, he pulled away from both of them, slipping his now flaccid cock out of Nikandros’ mouth. He moved to the bed and sank down on it next to the footboard, keeping his feet on the floor, but stretching his back along the width of it.

“Was having Nikandros serve you on his knees that good?” Laurent asked. Nikandros would have expected smugness from him, but instead, there was a soft smile playing on his lips.

Damen ignored him. “Nikandros, there should be oil in either of the bedside cabinets. Go and grab some, so you can prepare Laurent.”

“Yes, Exalted.” Nikandros went to the nearest one and opened the drawer. Inside were multiple bottles of oil. Nikandros couldn’t help but wonder how quickly his kings went through those. He grabbed one of them and turned to the bed.

Laurent had climbed on top of it as well by now. He was leaning backwards on his arms, and had his boot-clad feet placed on Damen’s chest, who was working on unlacing them. Nikandros was surprised to realize that he wouldn’t have minded if Laurent had done that to him instead.

“Nikandros,” Laurent said. “Take off that piece of fabric you call clothing. Then, come here and unlace my pants. They have become rather uncomfortable by now.”

By then, Nikandros was too aroused to feel any annoyance, so he didn’t bother to point out that his ‘piece of fabric’ was a lot more comfortable for his erection than Laurent’s pants were for his. Instead, he wordlessly placed the oil on the bed and pulled out the pin of his chiton, letting the fabric fall to the ground.

He got on the bed and sat down on his knees next to Damen, with Laurent’s thighs right in front of him. Laurent lay down on the bed to give Nikandros better access to his crotch. His cock was straining against the fabric of his pants, and when Nikandros brushed his hand against it as he started to untie the laces, a soft whimper escaped from Laurent’s mouth. Having the laces of his pants untied revealed that Laurent was wearing underwear this time, tied together with more laces. Nikandros started working on those as well. When he was done with them, Laurent’s cock was finally able to spring free. Damen was done with pulling off Laurent’s boots by then as well, so with Laurent lifting up his ass, Nikandros was able to fully pull his pants and underwear off.

Laurent sat upright again and pulled off his undershirt, leaving him completely bare. He turned around and lay face-down onto the bed, chest pressed against the mattress, ass up in the air. “Now, get to work and prepare me, Kyros.”

Nikandros grabbed the bottle of oil again. He pulled out the cork and poured some of it onto his hand to slick his fingers with. When he was done, Damen took the bottle from him.

Nikandros moved to sit behind Laurent, in between his legs. He placed his hand on Laurent’s ass and spread his cheeks. Slowly, he rubbed his thumb over the puckered skin of Laurent’s hole.

Laurent moaned. “Just put your finger in already.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Nikandros pressed his index finger to Laurent’s hole and slid it in with one smooth motion.

“Well done, Kyros,” Laurent said after another moan. “Now put in another one.”

Nikandros pulled his index finger out again. Then he obliged and slid both his index and middle fingers in. He made a scissoring motion with them, then curled them towards his palm. From the noise Laurent made at that, Nikandros knew that he must have hit Laurent’s prostate. He continued stretching Laurent like that for a while, alternating between scissoring and curling his fingers. Then he slid in a third finger and stretched him further, until Laurent told him to stop.

“That should be enough for now,” he told Nikandros. He moved his ass forward and pulled himself off Nikandros’ fingers. He moved away from the middle of the bed. “Now, get down on your back, Kyros.”

Nikandros obeyed and lay down on the bed.

Laurent took the oil from Damen. He poured some onto his hand, then handed it back. He moved to Nikandros and grabbed his cock. Nikandros couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him at finally being touched. With firm strokes, Laurent spread the oil over his cock. When he let go of him, Nikandros could barely keep in the whine that wanted to escape him. Laurent slung one leg over Nikandros’ hips, before taking his cock in his hand again and lining it up with his own hole. When he sank down on Nikandros’ cock, both of them let out a long moan.

“Damen?” Laurent asked.

Damen came up to Laurent’s back. “Do you want me to—”

“Yes.”

Nikandros didn’t know what Damen was going to do when he uncorked the bottle of oil again. He watched as Damen poured oil unto his hand and spread it over his cock that had fully hardened again. Then he poured even more oil unto his hand and slicked his fingers with it before putting the bottle away. It was only when Damen moved behind Laurent and Nikandros felt one of his fingers slide into Laurent’s hole alongside Nikandros’ cock that he understood what was going to happen.

“Are you sure both of us are going to fit?” Nikandros didn’t know which of them he was asking. Either way, both of them ignored him as Damen slid in another finger. Laurent’s hole already felt incredibly tight around Nikandros’ cock and two of Damen’s fingers, but, gradually, Damen managed to stretch Laurent further. Laurent had placed his hands on Nikandros’ chest to steady himself, and he let out soft grunts and whimpers as Damen first curled his fingers, and then added another one.

By the time Damen had four fingers in alongside Nikandros’ cock, Laurent was panting heavily, and he was leaning most of his upper body weight on Nikandros’ chest. “Damen...?”

Damen stilled his fingers. “Yes, my love?”

“I want you inside me. Now.”

Damen leaned over Laurent’s back and pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck before pulling his fingers out of him. He slung one leg over Nikandros’ thighs, and placed his knees in between Laurent’s legs and Nikandros’ hips.

Nikandros couldn’t see what Damen was doing, but he could feel his cock press against Laurent’s hole and then sliding inside alongside Nikandros’ own. Sounds of pleasure from all three of them filled the air and it was impossible to tell which noise came from whom.

“Does that feel good?” Damen asked into Laurent’s neck.

Laurent had no answer but a hum for him as Damen started sucking on his neck. He curled one arm around Laurent’s waist and pulled him against his chest. He brought his other arm further upward and traced his fingers over one of Laurent’s nipples.

When Laurent had regained all of the composure he could while having his neck sucked on and his nipples played with, he told Damen, “I need you to start moving.”

Damen stopped the attention he was administrating to Laurent’s neck and nipples. Instead, Nikandros felt him pull partly out of Laurent, push back inside, and then repeat the movements.

With Laurent sitting on his hips, and Damen resting part of his weight on his thighs, Nikandros wasn’t able to move and thrust up into Laurent’s hole himself. However, the feeling of Damen’s cock sliding alongside his own was compensation enough for that. Besides, Nikandros surprisingly found himself enjoying the inability to move; any pleasure his cock was receiving was entirely the result of his kings fucking on top of him.

Damen moved one of his hands forward and started stroking Laurent’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“I’m not going to last much longer, Damen,” Laurent breathed.

“Then come for me, my love.”

A few more thrusts and strokes had Laurent spilling onto Nikandros chest. Damen stilled the movement of his hips and guided Laurent’s cock through his orgasm with firm strokes. When Laurent had fully finished, Damen lowered him down onto Nikandros chest, smearing Laurent’s seed out across both of them.

Damen moved his hands down Laurent’s sides, grabbed unto his hips, and picked up the rhythm of his thrusts again.

A weak sound left Laurent’s mouth. “Damen—” he tried, but a whimper broke up his sentence. “I can’t—it’s too—too much.”

“You’re doing so well, Laurent,” Damen said as he continued moving inside of Laurent. “You’re so good at taking both our cocks.”

Laurent whined in response.

Nikandros, on the other hand, was grateful for Damen’s continued movement; he didn’t think he would turn into quite the mess Laurent currently was if he was deprived of the sensation of Damen’s cock sliding alongside his own, but he also didn’t think he would be too far removed from it.

He brought his hand to Laurent’s face, guided it to his own, and kissed his mouth in order to distract him from the overstimulation he was experiencing. It didn’t start out as much of a kiss, with Laurent primarily using Nikandros’ mouth as something to muffle his whimpering with. However, as he started to get used to Damen’s thrusts again, Laurent began reciprocating the kiss. His cock hardened again, and pressed into Nikandros abdomen.

Damen’s thrusts had become faster and more erratic, his breathing shallower. After only a few more, he stilled his movements, and Nikandros felt the twitching of his cock against his own as he came inside of Laurent, a groan from deep within his chest leaving his mouth. He rode out his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts, before pulling out, climbing off Nikandros’ thighs, and collapsing down next to them.

“Nikandros,” Damen said, still trying to catch his breath, “make Laurent come.”

With Damen’s weight no longer resting on his thighs, Nikandros was finally able to move his legs again. He placed his feet flat against the bed and bent his knees to give himself more leverage as he thrust up into Laurent’s hole. He wasn’t as tight anymore as when Damen had also been buried inside of him, but the relief of finally being able to move his cock inside of Laurent was more than enough to make up for that.

Laurent was resting on Nikandros’ chest, too overcome with stimulation to move. With each thrust into his hole, his cock rubbed against the tightened muscles of Nikandros’ abdomen. “Nikandros,” he breathed, “I need to—I’m almost—”

Nikandros could feel that he was close himself as well. He tightened his grip on Laurent’s hips, and thrust harder into him.

With a loud, high pitched moan, Laurent spilled on Nikandros’ chest again.

Nikandros fucked him through his orgasm until he felt his own cresting, and he spilled his seed inside of Laurent. While instinctively bucking his hips upwards, he rode out his orgasm inside of Laurent, who had collapsed on top of him.

When Nikandros had finished completely and his hips had stilled, Laurent shifted on his chest, letting Nikandros’ softened cock slide out of him. He nestled his head on Nikandros’ shoulder as he laid down more comfortably this time. “I’m not moving again before tomorrow morning,” he said.

Damen rolled over to them, pressed his chest against their sides, and wrapped one arm around Laurent’s waist. He pressed a quick kiss to Laurent’s shoulder before laying his head down on Nikandros’ upper arm.

Nikandros curled one arm around Laurent’s waist as well, and the other one around Damen’s shoulders.

That was how he ended up falling asleep with both of his kings wrapped up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, please consider leaving kudos and a comment <3


End file.
